


A Whale of a Time

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Journey to the far west, Monks, Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: The Irish monk St Brendan travelled west and journeyed to the Isles of the Blessed, and also America. Much of the trip was by whale-taxi, despite a rocky start when the idiot monks lit a fire on the poor thing's back.
Kudos: 3





	A Whale of a Time

"You're travelling with a gang of idiots in a mechanised vehicle that's really a transformed dragon?" the western monk said. "Interesting."

"Tell me about it," Sanzo muttered. "I see your idiots aren't much better."

The small boat-load of monks overturned and they whimpered until Gojyo dived in and fished them out.

"God love them. Brendan, by the way. We're also going west."

"Genjo Sanzo. There's nothing but endless sea out there, and your idiots can't sail. How will you manage?"

Brendan whistled and a massive whale surfaced next to the dock. He stepped onto its back.

"We don't need dragons."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  The Irish monk St Brendan travelled west and journeyed to the Isles of the Blessed, and also America. Much of the trip was by whale-taxi, despite a rocky start when the idiot monks lit a fire on the poor thing's back.   
>    
> 


End file.
